Room Service
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: All she wanted after a long day was a shower and sleep and she gets more


**ROOM SERVICE**

**By: Jessica**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wade or his likeness but I own everything else.**

**Jessica Shank was dead tired, and all she wanted was a hot shower and a good nights sleep! A full day of meetings with designers and financial officers had left her totally spent. She always hated coming to New York, not only because of the endless traffic jams, but because it always seemed like every thing was fast, fast, fast with never an opportunity to just take it easy! At least she was in a good hotel with all the amenities, cuz she was going to order room service rather than fight her way through a restaurant crowd. She picked up the phone and dialed eight, in a few second she was being connected with the kitchen where she ordered a Caesar Salad and a hamburger rare. "Twenty minutes," she replied, "good, I'm famished!" With twenty minutes before her food was to arrive, Jessica had just enough time to take her shower, so she stripped off her clothing and started the water running, testing it periodically to see if it was the correct temperature. When she was satisfied that it was, she stepped under it and let the needle like jets massage her aching muscles. The combination of drowsiness and the hot water beating down on her 44dd cup breasts caused her vagina to dampen in sexual anticipation! She really wished that she had a steady sexual partner, but with her job taking up most of her time, she never really had much of a chance to meet anyone. Another problem, at least in her eyes, was that although she was fairly attractive, she was quite a bit over weight and was extremely self conscious about her body, and at 5'7" tall and 190 pounds, she wouldn't be winning any swim suit contests! As the water cascaded over her voluptuous form, her hand dropped between her legs and found her hard clit waiting impatiently for some attention. She was just about to begin a quick masturbatory session when she heard a knock on her door and the voice of a young man calling out, "room service!" Jessica reluctantly turned off the shower, put on her robe, and went to answer the door. **

**"Just put it on the table," Jessica ordered the young waiter, while she looked through her purse for a couple of dollars for a tip. As she fumbled around inside her pocket book, she didn't even notice that the top of her robe had slipped open revealing her massive chest all the way down to her big nipples. When she finally looked up, she could see that he was boldly staring directly at her boobs, not even making a pretense of being embarrassed. He was taking a real chance, but after sizing up the situation he opined directly, "Nice tits, baby, wanna let me see the rest of you!" Jessica was totally flabbergasted not only at his directness, but that she could feel her pussy becoming drenched with juice at his insolent manner! "Thank you, no," she stammered, "and I'll be reporting you to your superiors about this little incident young man!" He just smirked, and then with almost lightning speed his hand snapped out and jerked the robe off her body exposing her plump form to his hungry eyes! "Oh, baby," he said soothingly, "you gotta let Wade have some of that pussy!" **

**Momentarily stunned, she didn't even react when he cupped her big tits and lifted a thick nipple to his lips and sucked on it greedily! A long moan from deep in her throat was all the invitation he needed to press his advantage and push the older woman on to the bed while spreading her legs wide apart. Her dark curly bush couldn't hide the fact that her vagina was in a state of high sexual agitation, and needed some immediate relief! By now all Jessica wanted was to have an orgasm, and if this crude young man could give it to her, well, that was just fine with her! Wade began stripping of his uniform, but never letting his eyes stray from the hot cunt that was drooling just inches away him. Jessica waited anxiously for him to get off his cloths so he could stick his pecker inside of her needy cunt, and when at last he jerked off his boxer shorts, Jessica was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a very nice dick indeed, at least seven inches long and very thick! She pushed her cunt out towards him, and open invitation for him to take her, but instead of mounting her, however, he walked around to the side of the bed and let his hard cock quiver above her open mouth like an over size lollipop. He didn't even have to ask, she just naturally took it into her mouth and sucked him off. "God, he tasted good," she thought, while swirling her tongue all over his smooth head, inducing him to a quick hard orgasm that flooded her mouth with spurt after spurt of hot sperm! He groaned as his cock jerked in her mouth, while releasing its life giving nourishment down the bitch's hot throat until he finally pulled out of her, his cock now semi erect and covered with saliva and cum. Her eyes were shining with lust, and she reached out and caressed his cock and balls until he was again fully erect and ready for her hairy cunt! **

**Wade climbed between Jessica's thick thighs and sneered, "I'm gonna give you some real room service now, bitch," and he then proceeded to drive his hard spike all the way to the hilt inside her steaming box! She let out a muffled scream and begged him to fuck her harder. "My fucking god, you're so fucking good, oh please, do it harder, oh christ, fuck me harder!" Hearing her beg for more drove the twenty year old into a fucking frenzy, and he slammed his meat in and out of her hairy fuck hole like a sledge hammer driving a rail road spike while all of the long months of frustration that had been welling up in Jessica's pussy came bubbling to the surface! It had been so long since she felt the stiff power of a hard pecker, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, being fucked senseless by a hard young cock! Jessica's cunt muscles gripped tightly to the hard pounding invader, until finally it convulsed and shuddered in a mind blowing orgasm, while Wade's pecker, feeling it's slick sheath constricting around it, spasmed hard and then spewed a huge load of cum deep inside the shaking pussy! **

**Wade let his cock rest inside Jessica's pussy for a minute or two and then rolled off her and lay beside her on the bed, still half way stunned from the brutally vicious fuck they had just enjoyed together! Wade glanced at his watch and leaped to his feet saying, "Oh my god, I've got five other deliveries to make, I hope you don't mind if I "eat and run"?" Jessica just laughed and replied, "Wade, I'm the one who ate, and you're the one who's running!"**


End file.
